


Farmers Markets and First Dates

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Bingo, Boys Kissing, First Dates, Kissing, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are best friends who decide to date. This is their first date.For the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This fills the square First Date





	Farmers Markets and First Dates

“Hey, Samich! Your date has arrived.” Gabriel entered Sam’s apartment with a cheerful yell. 

“Hey, keep it down. I have neighbors.” Sam poked his head out of his bedroom. “Wait there, I’m almost done.” 

“Okay. Gabriel plopped down on Sam’s couch. Gabriel had known Sam since they were kids. The Winchesters had moved next door to the Novaks. The two boys had grown up as best friends and were only just now going on their first date. 

Everyone assumes their together. Sam kept denying and denying it until one day Gabriel had asked why not. Why don’t they go out? They both were gay, well, Sam was bi. Gabriel owned his own bakery and Sam was a paralegal. They could make it work. Both jobs had crazy hours. Heck they already made it work by being friends. What was a bit more thrown in? 

“You ready?” Sam appeared in the doorway to the living room. 

Gabriel leapt to his feet the snarky words he was going to say, dying on his tongue as he caught sight of Sam. Gabriel whistled. “Damn, I feel ugly compared to you.” 

Sam was a blue pea coat over a black shirt and blue jeans. His hair was tucked into a white beanie. “You clean up pretty good yourself.” Sam complimented. 

Gabriel looked down at his best jeans and gold button up. He had a maroon jacket on. “Nah.” 

“You do.” Sam insisted. 

“Are we going to argue this all day or are we going to head to the farmers market before they close?” Gabriel brushed off Sam’s words. 

Sam pursed his lips but followed Gabriel out the door. They hopped into Gabriel’s car and drove to the outskirts of the city. The farmers market was held at a park. They got out of the car and held hands as they walked around the booths. 

“Ooh! A muffin booth.” Gabriel headed over the the seller. He started talking about his bakery with the bored person behind the booth. Sam watched with an indulgent smile as Gabriel charmed the woman into letting him try a sample. 

Gabriel’s golden eyes lit up. “Sam! You have to try this!” Gabriel shoved a piece of muffin in his face. 

Sam took a bite and had to admit it was good. 

Gabriel talked to the woman about getting a spot in his bakery. The woman started getting customers so Gabriel handed over his card and fell back to Sam. “Sorry.” He apologized. “I am always looking for new people.” 

“I know.” Sam gave a smile grin. “You’re adorable when you do it.” 

“I’m not adorable.” Gabriel brushed off. 

“Yes you are.” Sam frowned when Gabriel changed the subject. Sam knew he was insecure and needed to be reassured every now and then but this was taking it to a whole new level. Sam needed to do something about it. 

“Hey, Samshine! Look, apples!” Gabriel dragged Sam through the crowds to the booth. Sam bought a few apples when he saw how much Gabriel liked the sweetness in them. 

“Hey, Gabriel? Can you run to the car? I forgot my wallet in it.” Sam gave an apologetic look at the man behind the booth and Gabriel. 

“Sure. Be right back.” Gabriel made his way back to the car. 

As soon as he was gone, Sam turned back to the guy running the booth. “How much for a pallet of them?” 

“Uh… sixty dollars.” The man did some quick math. “How long have you two been together?” 

“This is our first date as a couple but I have known him since we were kids.” Sam blushed. “He owns a bakery and I think he would love your apples to make his pastries with.” 

“Oh, what’s the bakery name?” The man quirked an eyebrow. 

“Loki’s Sweets.” Sam gave an impish smile. “He has this theory that Loki loves sweets.” 

“Oh, I know that place. Good food. Me and my husband went there for our first date.” The man motioned to the apples. “I will bring them around tomorrow.” 

“Thanks.” Sam pulled his wallet out of his pocket and paid the man. 

Gabriel came back with a frown on his face. “I couldn’t find your wallet. Are you sure you don’t have it?” 

Sam made a show of checking his pockets. “Oh. There is it. Sorry Gabriel.” Sam gave him an apologetic look. “How about you choose the next booth?” 

Gabriel lit up. “They had this taffy booth on the way out. We have to check it out.” Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him away. 

“Bye.” Sam waved over his shoulder as the man winked. 

The day passed quickly and they ended their date for a walk around the park. The sun was setting in the background and Sam came to a stop as a ray of dying sunlight highlighted Gabriel’s hair like he had a halo. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked. “You are amazing. I love you.” 

“Whoa, isn’t that a little quick for a first date?” Gabriel tried to brush it off but Sam wasn’t going to let him. 

“You are amazing and I love you.” Sam repeated. 

“Sam…?” Gabriel breathed. “What are you doing?” 

Sam moved until he was standing right in front of Gabriel. “You are amazing and I love you.” Sam spoke against his mouth, right before he kissed him. It was the sweetest kiss Sam ever had. 

Gabriel pulled back for air. “I think I’m starting to believe you but feel free to keep reminding me.” 

“You are amazing and I love you.” Sam kissed him deeper this time. 

“I’m definitely believing you now.” Gabriel panted. 

“Good.” Sam grinned. 

“Best first date ever.” Gabriel smiled. “How about we go out for some coffee?” 

Sam kissed him. A short quick peck. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
